path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Entaops
Entaops toxicorpiris Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.128 - Present (Untrustolithic) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 7cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (59.5/10 X 7 =) 41.7NP Predecessor: Lepirhamphos ubivermis Classification: Entaopsinae (sf), Codowecoiidae (f), Probocephala (o), Cylindrea ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, binocular blurry vision to the front, can use chemoreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Tentacles, Toxin Info: Sitting out on top of the seafloor makes a vulnerable situation, but Entaops produces a toxin that temporarily paralyses any predators that take a bite. It small oral tentacles to help it gather in more food from its position on the floor. Anatomy: It has a blue, worm-like body of a hydrostatic skeleton, with a proboscis, covered in chemoreceptors. Oral tentacles surround the mound. It has four pinhole eyes, two at the front and one on each side. At the end of the body is a hyponome. It has a pool of bitter chemicals inside and a stomach of carnivorous digestive enzymes in the gut. It has an open circulatory system and a basic nervous system. It produces a paralysing toxin. Behaviour: This species is capable of processing information gathered from sense receptors and using that to form a picture of its surroundings. It can then respond to stimuli. It also has basic reasoning. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 7 =) 68NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 33NP / 61NP Physical Stats: Speed = 2, Stamina = 1, Attack = 1, Defence = 1.5, Strength = 1, Support = 0.5, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (High), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. Toxic. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) surrounded by small tentacles (8NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) and chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two pinhole eyes (8NP, +Blurry Sight) on front of head, one also on each side. Hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation) at rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Glands secrete a paralysing toxin (12NP, +1 Defence, +Toxic). Hydrostatic muscles surround hemacoel (15NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +1 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste) and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Entaops tropicae Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.140 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Tropical Shallows, Tropical Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 7cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (59.5/10 X 7 =) 41.7NP Predecessor: Entaops toxicorpiris Classification: Entaopsinae (sf), Codowecoiidae (f), Probocephala (o), Cylindrea ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, binocular blurry vision to the front, can use chemoreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: High Salinity Tolerance Info: Sitting out on top of the seafloor makes a vulnerable situation, but Entaops produces a toxin that temporarily paralyses any predators that take a bite. It has small oral tentacles to help it gather in more food from its position on the floor. This particular species has spread to the tropics. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: It has a cylindrical body with blue pigmentation and a proboscis. It also has a thin skin layer. There is a mouth surrounded by small tentacles and chemoreceptors on the proboscis. There are two pinhole eyes on the front of the head and one also on each side. A hyponome is at the rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Glands on the body secrete a paralysing toxin. Hydrostatic muscles surround the hemacoel. The gastrointestinal tract from mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. There is a swim bladder in the middle, not connected to gut. It hosts both male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 7 =) 68NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 33NP / 61NP Physical Stats: Speed = 2, Stamina = 1, Attack = 1, Defence = 1.5, Strength = 1, Support = 0.5, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (Quite high, quite low Salinity), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. Toxic. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Fluke Swimming. Hyponome Burst. Some Buoyancy Control (Must Keep Swimming To Maintain Depth). Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. External Features: Cylindrical body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) surrounded by small tentacles (8NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) and chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two pinhole eyes (8NP, +Blurry Sight) on front of head, one also on each side. Hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation) at rear. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Glands secrete a paralysing toxin (12NP, +1 Defence, +Toxic). Hydrostatic muscles surround hemacoel (15NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +1 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle, not connected to gut. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism) The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste) and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus